10 moments in life
by LondonMarie
Summary: AU completely, some follow canon others don't. Song fic. set your ipod to shuffle and write. There is a very tiny crossover in one of the moments. They jump around and aren't written in any specific order.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Doctor Who, otherwise Rose and the Doctor would be together and I also own nothing with the songs. There are lines used from episodes of Doctor Who.

1) Welcome to my Life-Simple Plan: Rose and Donna before traveling with the Doctor

Each one was different, but yet their lives were mundane. Waking up at specific time, going to work each day, get off of work, have dinner that always seemed to be what they had the night before, and at the end of the day they would each go to sleep and dream of a better existence. Yet when the sun rose the next day, they were still stuck in their lives.

Rose was just a shop girl with no A Levels. She still lived at home with her mum. She was dating Mickey, and for awhile she did love him, she wanted adventure, she wanted more. There had to be more around in this life, she just had to find it. Every day was the same for her. She'd get up, work, eat and sleep. Her future wasn't certain; she really had no father role-model in her life. And her mum was great doing the best she could, but Rose could tell that her mum wanted more for her. She just didn't know how to get it, or there.

Donna was rude, unkind, and highly unpleasant. She knew this, and what people said about her. She was engaged, but only because she said something. Donna felt like he didn't love her. Not the true her anyway. She gets her coldness from her mum. Day after day, her mum always puts her down, calls her stupid, and has made her believe that she is indeed just a temp. Donna didn't know how to let anyone in. The only one who seemed to see her for what she was if not greatly exaggerated was her gramps. But Donna knew that there were parts of him that was disappointed in her. She wanted to better herself, become kinder, let people in, and make genuine friends. She just didn't know what it took, and she most definitely thought she wasn't brilliant or clever, she's _just a temp_.

2) All I Wanted-Paramore: The Doctor (Tenth)

Martha had been a nice distraction. But she went and fell in love with him, and he did love her, just not the way she wanted. Not like how he loved Rose. With Rose all he had to do was look at her and she seemed to know what his plan was. Given with his latest regeneration, it took her a while to trust him. Then he blew it, and finally gained it back. But by the time his Rose trusted him, they were to be torn apart. He smiled faintly as he remembered looking up after Pete had taken her to the Parallel World and he saw Rose.

_"I made my decision a long time ago. And I'm never leaving you." "How long are you gonna stay with me?" He had asked her. "Forever." _He couldn't lie, in that moment he saw himself with her forever. If she was ever returned to him, he'd never let her go. Because the truth was, he was afraid. He was willing to tear the entire Universe apart to have her with him. He would destroy Time itself to have her back. Because she was all he wanted.

3) In the End-Linkin Park: Rose post GITF

She had left everything she knew to travel with him. And while traveling with him she had become very clever, and he praised her for it. So over time she began to think that she was indeed clever, and brilliant. She remembered to when they went to Cardiff to fuel the TARDIS with Jack. They had met up with Mickey, but as soon as she heard the booms she went running. She left Mickey behind, and now she knew how it felt. Yet this was different. Back in Cardiff, she really was protecting the world. And when he went to save _her_, Rose knew he was doing the same thing, but saving the world wasn't exactly his main motivation.

Rose wasn't stupid. Looking at Madame, she knew that there was nothing she could do. One well practice look from _her_ brought this regeneration of the Doctor to his knees. Rose knew that his previous one wouldn't have left her and Mickey. Despite his harsh and mocking front, the last Doctor had trusted Mickey and respected him to some degree. In fact she knew for certain that he would've left Madame de Pompadour. _"I could save the world, but lose you."_ He had once said. But this New New Doctor, sometimes she thought that maybe the Ninth one was the better Doctor.

This Doctor her mum liked. Why? Hadn't he promised to keep her safe or was it that he was younger, better looking? A pretty boy. Is what her, Rose's Doctor would call him. Did the Doctor doubt her? Wasn't she willing to kill herself and destroy the entire Universe for him? She had taken the Time Vortex into herself to save him. _"I want you safe, My Doctor."_ This New New Doctor wasn't her Doctor anymore, he just proved it when he left her there abandoned, and feeling unwanted. She craved her mum. _"I think you need a Doctor."_ No, not _a_ Doctor, _Her_ Doctor. So Rose wandered to the wardrobe and found the jacket that made her feel safe and protected. And wanted.

4) Smile in your Sleep-Silverstein: The TARDIS on the Doctor (Tenth)

He was different from her previous Master. Well he was more of a friend. This one was willing to hurt the girl that looked into her heart. Not many Time Lords and Ladies could manage that, but Rose, the HUMAN girl was able to. Albeit the Doctor had to heal her. Everything seemed to be going right between the Doctor and Rose. Yet after this latest trip, Rose had had her heart torn out, and the Doctor only had a minor injury to his. Yet he was over dramatizing them. The injury he suffered wasn't that bad. Rose had her heart shattered, and instead of raging she cried. She cried until the TARDIS worried that medical attention was needed. But Rose had gathered herself together. _"I'm not good enough." _Rose whispered so quietly that if the TARDIS hadn't been psychically linked to her she never would've heard her.

The Doctor never noticed that Rose had lost her vibrancy. That her smiles never fully reached her eyes. Rose plunged on and the TARDIS didn't know if what she considered her ward would ever be okay. The TARDIS decided to take matters into her own hands so to speak. She took them to Paris, 1899, New Year's Eve. There may be a young man or _other_ that would need her precious Rose's help.

5) Hands Open-Snow Patrol: The Doctor (Tenth) watching Rose dance with a stranger. (A little bit of crossover here with Buffy the Vampire Slayer)

Reinette had decided to come with them. Some how the Doctor had managed to go back and get her. Take her on a trip. He had wanted to go somewhere special, something that would last in her memories for a lifetime. Yet for some reason the TARDIS didn't agree. Mickey, Martha, Jack, Reinette, and the Doctor were all shocked that the TARDIS refused to open for them. Rose gracefully made her way to the front of their little line. The Doctor tried to stop her but it was as if she were possessed. When Rose reached the doors, the opened, and as soon as she was out the TARDIS slammed them shut. Waited for ten minutes and then re-opened for them. When they got out the Doctor started to panic. This wasn't Barcelona. It was beautiful, but it was it. A dog walked past them and there was indeed a nose. But a more troubling thought was that Rose was nowhere to be seen.

Slightly angered that they would have to rescue her, the little group walked from the safety of the TARDIS. They walked until they heard a voice, "I don't know where he went I swear." A high squeaking voice said. "All I know is that he said 'She's here', and then he ran off." They heard a huff and saw a blonde head. She turned and stared at them in shock that they had witnessed this little scene. "Although I did see him run past my bar with this lovely girl with blonde hair, and the strangest red shirt." The weasel-like man said.

"I think we can help each other." Jack said "I'm Jack, this is Mickey, Martha, Reinette, and the Doctor." He pointed absently to each person. "And you are?"

"Buffy." She huffed. "You're not gonna go all wiggy and try and kill me, my friends and my sister are you?" She looked at the man named the Doctor. He shook his head negative. Buffy nodded. "Alright. If I know Spike, he'll either be at the cemetery, I asked him not to go, but he can't resist a party, or he'll be at the Bronze."

"I try the cemetery Slayer." Willy unwittingly revealed. Buffy turned and punched him in the nose.

"Don't lie to me again Willy. Let's go." Buffy led them to the cemetery and to the wild party she knew would be going on.

When they reached the cemetery the Doctor spotted Rose immediately. She was dancing with some other blonde, a man, dressed from head to toe in black, with a red over shirt that was the only splash of color. The man spun _his_ Rose around and she giggled. Laughing carefree. He hadn't seen her like this in a long time. They clung to each other as something bumped into them, knocking them down. Rose leaned down and whispered something in his ear. The Doctor heard a giggle, and turned toward Buffy. "SPIKE," she called. The blonde man holding his Rose turned to Buffy.

"BUFFY!" He smiled at her, and the Doctor relaxed just a little. Slowly the two blondes made their way to the group. "I'd like to introduce you to My Rose. Rose, this is My Buffy."

"William was just telling me about you." Rose smiled at the other girl. "I see you found my friends. Hello Doctor, sorry if I scared you." Spike laughed at that.

"Rose luv, you've disappeared a whole week TWICE and each time he didn't know that you'd gone until you returned. And who's this lot?" He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

"This is Jack, Martha, Mickey, I'm the Doctor, and this is Madame de Pompadour, known to her friends as Reinette. I see you made fast friends with Rose." The Doctor answered.

"Ah. Explains so much. As for Rose and I, well we've been friends for a while." Spike said with a smirk and a wink,

"BEHAVE." Two voices sounded accompanied by two resounding slaps.

"Luvs if you wanted to get kinky, alls you had to do was ask. I'd more than willing to oblige such beauties as yourselves." Rose blushed deeply at his words.

"Where you two meet?" Jack asked for the Doctor. He could see the man was struggling to keep his temper.

"Paris. 1899, New Year's Eve." They sighed together. "Alas beautiful Rose couldn't stay with me. She had to return to a man unworthy of her. But I was fortunate in her leaving otherwise I wouldn't have met my darling mate." Spike continued and winked at Buffy who in turn blushed.

"Go ahead and dance you two." Buffy approved. Spike spun Rose away. They danced intimately together. Their hips meeting each others.

"Aren't you worried that he'll cheat on you?" Reinette asked.

"No. He loves me. I know he and Rose had a sexual relationship together. Slept together a total of ten times. Each one was brilliant and fantastic. It's more so with me." Buffy said confidently.

"And how are you so sure." Reinette sneered.

"We're mated." Reinette went to interrupt. But Buffy stopped her. "It means we can read each other's thoughts, intentions, feelings, and if one of us dies, the other does too. Even death can't separate us. Since I belong in Heaven, Spike will be there too. We are forever." Buffy stared the Courtesan down. "Rose is probably the second best thing that has ever happened to him. And if he wants to remain in contact with her, than I understand. I respect that. I'm glad he's known Rose. And I'm glad I'll get to know her too. She's fantastic." Buffy stormed off leaving the group. Spike stopped dancing with Rose and handed her off to another man. Rose smiled at him and nodded her head.

More people approached Rose talking and chatting. It was as if they were looking at a reunion of some sorts. "When has she met these people Doctor?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know Mickey." _I wish I did_. He had a feeling of how and when she did, but the TARDIS wouldn't plan against him. All he could do was watch _his _Rose laugh with joy she hadn't had for a very long time. And jealousy and regret simmered in his veins.

6) Into the Night-Alkaline Trio: Rose

She could feel them watching as she, Spike, Buffy and Lawson fight the vampires that crashed their little group on their way back to the TARDIS. It felt amazing, almost as amazing as being with _her_ Doctor. Blood rushed in her veins. She became a creature of the night, and it was fantastic. And when the fighting was over and the four of them stood like assassins in the dark, and all creatures of evil feared them, Rose knew that a major reprimand would come from the Doctor. He would rant and rave. And when it was all done she'd be revealed to him. She turned and stared into his eyes. _Yes_ he knew that she had slept with Spike. She could see it in his eyes, and a small part of her took pleasure in the pain that haunted him. She quickly shook it off. Yes the Doctor would know her darkest secrets. And he would uncover her most treasured secret. While every once in awhile everyone lives, majority of them die. Yet the big Bad Wolf could never die. Unless she chose too. And it wouldn't be happening anytime soon. She straightened her back, and her eyes flickered to the Courtesan that caught his attention. Yes the Bad Wolf was alive so strongly, it could feel the strumpet that was encroaching on her mate.

7) Chasing Cars-Snow Patrol: Rose and The Doctor (Tenth)

They held each other tightly as they watched the black hole. It had taken awhile for them to get here. They had been torn apart by their insecurities and after leaving Mickey they had repaired the damage to their relationship. She explained how insignificant she felt compared to Reinette. He told her about his fears of domesticity. Of settling down, of admitting his love. Love wasn't common on Gallifrey. He had seen planets and whole Universes destroyed because of love. Under the black hole on the Impossible Planet, they revealed their souls to each other. And each saw the other as beautiful. Again Rose promised him forever. She wasn't ready to tell him that she could give it to him.

And he wasn't ready to reveal the damaging news he knew. Rose couldn't die. He didn't know how she'd handle it. Instead of talking with words they showed each other how they felt. He didn't want to pressure her. She knew that, so she took the lead. And in the words of his former self, it was fantastic. And in the words of his new self it was brilliant. And It was there in an Impossible place Rose Tyler knew for sure, that this man before her, was indeed the same man she'd met. They were the same Doctor. But each had different depths to them, but the basics were the same. She remembered being on some different planet almost near death, she was asked what she believed in. Some fictitious God. Some unseen power. Her answer was simple, _"If I believe in one thing. Just one thing. Then I believe in Him."_ They had tried to kill her and as the blade was swinging down there he appeared, her hero, _Her Doctor_. Later he would tell her that that's what he believes in too. They believe in each other and that's brilliantly fantastic for them.

8) Here it goes again-Ok Go: Donna

They were running again. The three of them. The Doctor, her, and Rose. Donna couldn't help but laugh. The three of them were becoming the stuff of Legend. Running around and saving the world, saving universes. Being with friends brought her great joy. However, they weren't running from something particularly dangerous. Just Jackie Tyler. She had accidentally caught her daughter and the Doctor going at it. The had landed at Powell's Estate, before the Army of Ghosts. Everything was perfectly normal. And Donna was somehow designated as Mother Hen. Watch over Rose and make sure the Doctor didn't get fresh with her daughter. They ran into the TARDIS, but she wouldn't let them leave.

Later that night had the Doctor pouting. He was to sleep alone inside the TARDIS, while both Donna and Rose were to sleep inside the apartment. Again Donna laughed as she stared at the darkened ceiling, knowing the Doctor was going to try and break-in. Ahh…he would never learn. And Donna drifted off into sleep with a smile on her face. The Doctor truly had a match of wits in Jackie Tyler.

9) Use Somebody- Kings of Leon: The Doctor (Ninth, during ROSE)

He had been alone for so long. Just him in his TARDIS. Normally he would've left people in danger unless it threatened the entire Universe. That's how he worked. Yet when he saw her, he knew that the Universe might not depend on her, but he did. They hadn't even met, but he saw her eyes, and how dead they looked. On the inside they were feeling something similar to each other. While she may not of help destroy her entire race or planet, this blonde girl knew the darkness of being alone. He knew how close he came to ending it all. But the TARDIS had convinced him to save one last planet, and if he couldn't find anything worth living for, then she wouldn't protest anymore to his suicide mission.

He was a Time Lord, and this girl, _Rose_, was human. She had no capability of understanding how lives hanged in the balance. And when she asked him who he was, and he responded with the rotation of earth, that's who he was, that he could feel the dropping through space and time, she had looked at him with such awe. He saw her amazement when she ran through the doors of his ship. And when he explained to her what it was she took it in stride. All the while trying to save the world from becoming Living Plastic she had asked questions and took the answers. She even sought answers about him, herself. She had shrugged it off, and still went with him.

He asked her to come. She said no and yet the TARDIS told him what he already felt. He would regret never really trying to convince her to come with him. So he returned something he really didn't do. Mentioning it traveled not only through space, but time as well convinced her. She had turned to her boyfriend kissed him and left. Smiling hugely while she ran to the TARDIS. Yeah, he had a feeling he wouldn't regret asking her. Maybe she would be the one to stay with him forever. He took solace in that thought.

10) Brick by boring Brick- Paramore: Jackie, Mickey, Pete, and Rose (about Rose while living in the Parallel World)

Pete:

She did her work effectively. Her coworkers worried about the drive she had, and the knowledge she possessed. In many ways they were jealous, they couldn't understand how they had trained all their lives and didn't know half of the things she did. When confronting an alien race, they looked at her and ran. All she had to say _"I'm Rose Tyler."_ and they would run. They once captured a Dalek, and it called her The Abomination. Then it demanded it's orders, pleaded for her to tell it to kill itself. Other had told it to, and yet it only listened to her. Tears flowed down her face, and her eyes were haunted with a memory. _"I understand. I've heard it before. Do it."_ It thanked her and imploded upon itself. It was then he knew, this Rose wasn't like the one Jackie had told him about. She wasn't bubbly, she wasn't happy, and yet she got up everyday.

One day they had come across something so fearful. Even Rose didn't know the name of the creature. They had a massive meeting, all the Torchwoods coming together to discuss how to beat it. As a whole, they determined that running was the best options, they were agreed until Rose spoke out.

_"A long time ago someone once taught me that you don't just give up, you don't just let things happen, you make a stand, you say no, you've got the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away. I know many of you don't know that much about me, nor do I want you to. But we place ourselves higher than anyone else in this world. We chose to work at Torchwood, thereby choosing to defend this Earth. So you want to give up and run, go ahead. But what does that make you? People rely on us to protect them, to defend them. To be defenders of the Earth, and running away is not an option._

_ "You're all terrified, and I get that, but that's what separates heroes from everyday people. Everyday people get terrified and they run. Heroes are terrified, they have a desire to run, but you know what they stay. They fight, not only because that's what's right, but because it's who they are. By working at Torchwood we chose to take the title of a Hero. But saying you're a hero is just words. You prove you're a hero by your actions, and you don't expect recognition for them. You all wanna run? Go ahead, but me, I'm staying to defend this Earth."_

She had stormed out like a regal queen, determined to prove that she was a hero. We all stared in shock as she stared down the leader and they submitted to her. And when Harriet Jones had them fire a laser at them and destroyed them all, Rose turned and walked to her and said _"Six words, that's all it takes."_ Then she walked to Harriet's assistant and whispered in his ear and walked off. She didn't show to any celebratory parties. I never did find out what she did.

Jackie:

My Rose had grown up so much. While I really didn't like the first Doctor he'd taught her a lot. I remember her telling Mickey and me some of the stuff she told the Torchwood staff. I went to her apartment to check on her after the meetin but she wouldn't let me in. Since we've been in this world she's been more lonely, keeping to herself, never letting anyone in. I remember Pete telling me she once requested an entire month off. He gave it to her of course. Said something about a dead look dominating her eyes. Said he was worried about her. Me too. I tried calling her, there was no answer, tried visiting her, no one came to the door, and the key wouldn't work. There were no letters. Nothing letting me know she was alright. It was almost like she was gone for that year.

She returned at the end of the month. Her eye a little bit colder. Her actions more fierce and reckless. She started to take more and more chances. Until this strange woman walked into Torchwood and demanded to speak to her. It was said they were seen fighting. Arguing loudly, about what no one knows. After her though, she became more and more cautious. Took fewer risks. I asked Rose who she was, and all she would say was an old friend. Old was right, but how did my Rose know her? Wish I knew.

Mickey:

Rose was like a drug for him. He couldn't help but take care of her. He wanted to be there for her, despite her protests. She wouldn't let him in though. Rose avoided him unless necessary. Then she took that month long vacation. She came back colder, but she no longer avoided him. The woman looked familiar to him. He had seen her and Rose fighting. It wasn't until after she left and many months later he remembered where he'd seen her. He tried to remember her name but all he had was that he had seen her at a school. And then she and Rose fought too. They became amiable he remembered that. The name slipped by him.

After her visit though Rose became more and more dedicated, looking for any means to travel in space. She began working with the Technological department. Helping them to try and manufacture a way to travel through dimensions. Rose shrugged it off and said 'We might as well try to aim for the stars.' There was something that he couldn't understand about how she said it. There was an underlying tone he couldn't quite pick up. He knew it was important, but he couldn't decipher what the meaning was. He wish he knew who this new Rose was.

Rose:

It's hell that I'm living in. When I told him that it was mum who was pregnant, it really was. It wasn't until five or six months after I last saw him I realized that I was too. Stupid Time Lords. I was trying to be careful, not take to many risks. I remembered reading how difficult it was for Gallifreyan women to give birth, it was all that much more difficult and dangerous for a human like me to do it too. For a month I had been feeling pain in my abdomen. I knew something was going to happen. I ask 'dad' for a month off. He gave it to me, but I knew he wanted to ask what was the matter. We both knew that I wouldn't tell him. That night I went and got supplies from the medical department. Martha was kind to let me take the things, and she promised to keep quiet, not to tell any one.

It was just a little over three days after I began my month long 'vacation' when I lost him. It was a little baby boy. I cried as I felt him slip from my body. The pain was unbearable. I waited and waited for some sort of regeneration to happen, but it never did. He looked perfect. Had my first Doctor's ears, I giggled at that. He had my new Doctor's hair, and he had my eyes. I washed him off, and cradled him to me for a day, and then I left. Went to Norway, to the beach where I said good-bye to my love. I buried him there. The last place I saw his father. And I said good-bye to my love, and child. For the rest of the month I mourned. After my time was up, I took more risks. I had nothing left to live for. That's when Sarah Jane visited me. She managed to get the Doctor to travel back in time, and then she hitched a ride with one of his previous incarnations here to talk to me. It started pleasant enough, until she told me that he was traveling with someone named Martha Jones. I was shocked. I knew he wouldn't be alone forever, but apparently it wasn't that long after I had left.

He had introduced them, Sarah and Martha, but he never mentioned me. Sarah went on to tell me that she thought he would want me to come back, but I saw inside her mind, the Doctor had kissed Martha. I had seen the way Martha looked at him, and the way sometimes the Doctor looked at her. I knew that I might have been misconstruing it, but I didn't care. I just lost our child and he was gallivanting around the Universe. I didn't tell Sarah that though. She told me to be careful, something dangerous was coming. I had my back to her so she wasn't able to see my reaction when she said the next lines, _"The Doctor worries over someone name the Master. I think that the Doctor might fear him."_ I turned to her after gaining my composure and responded. _"If the time ever comes, and you'll know Sarah Jane, you're clever, tell the Doctor this Bad Wolf."_ She had tried to ask me what it meant but all I said was _"Remember Bad Wolf. I think you should go now. I'm sure that the Doctor is worried about you."_ She left, and afterwards I became more cautious waiting for the day I was need. After all the Bad Wolf doesn't die.


End file.
